Stump Switching
by General-Fullbuster
Summary: Lin is tired of Korra and Asami's bickering. Seeing as how previous punishments haven't worked, she decides to take a book from her mother's page to punish them. By the end of it both of them have rather sore backsides. Spankfic.


Lin looked at the two girls in front of her desk with, anger evident on her face. Both Korra and Asami were both sitting with their arms crossed, glaring down at the floor. "Wipe those pathetic looks off your faces, I'm the only one who has the right to be angry right now. The only thing you two should be feeling is ashamed." She said glaring at them.

Both girls huffed and turned away from each other. "It's just plain ridiculous. I get called in the middle of a meeting with the school board, and it's two of my best students, fighting. And over a boy of all things. What in the world is wrong with you two?!" She asked angrily. Both just pouted, still glaring at the floor. "I'm talking to you?!" She snapped.

Korra and Asami both jumped in surprise. "She started it." Korra muttered.

Asami scoffed. "I started it? You must be joking."

Lin sighed as the two went back and forth. Running a disciplinary school was supposed to be simple. She gave orders, the students followed. But these two seemed hell bent on driving her up a wall. "Enough! Both of you!" She said causing them both to jump again. "I'm sick of this! I am tired of the bickering between you two!"

"I had a pull a lot of strings to get both of you enrolled in this school! Mr. Sato and Tenzin sent you here so that you could learn about discipline! And believe me, by the time I'm done with you two today, you'll know about discipline in spades!" She said getting up.

Korra bit her bottom lip as Asami looked nervous. "You're going to paddle us?" Korra asked.

"No. I've been trying to go easy on you two because you're fathers are friends of mine, but this time I'm going to let you have it." Korra and Asami both exchanged glances. She was going easy on them before? That couldn't possibly be true. "I'm going handle you two the same way my mother used to handle me. Now get up and march."

The two girls got up from their seats and turned towards the ordered them forward and they left her office and began making their way down the hall. As they walked, Lin remembered just how her mother used to deal with her.

Toph had always been a loving mother, but she never hesitated to put her daughter over her knee. Lin had gotten especially cheeky during her teenage years, and tested her mother numerous times. In the end, she always ended up with a sore bottom. As resentful as she was about it back then, she appreciated it now.

Her mother's strict discipline had molded her into the women she was today. Tough, strong willed, and determined. Now she was going to beat some of those traits into these two spoiled brats. She looked ahead and saw the two girls muttering.

"This is all your fault Sato…"

"It's not my fault you're such a boy…"

Lin grabbed the cane she kept at her side and stroke both the girl's bottoms. Both of them let out a grunt. "Did I give either of you permission to talk?! No! Now the both of you be quiet, otherwise we're going to have a little warm up session before the real punishment begins!"

"Sorry ma'am."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize! Just march!" She said lifting the cane again. They both quickly began walking faster, before she made good on her warm up. Lin marched them outside of the school and towards the woods. Korra and Asami had no idea where they were being taken. "Stop, we're here." They all stopped, and the girls looked around the area.

Korra looked confused. "What is this place?"

It was just a clear area with a stump. Lin stepped forward and then placed her foot on the stump. "When I was a girl, whenever I acted up my mother would drag me out here. She'd then order me to go pick out a switch. If I didn't want to, then she put me over her knee and beat me until I did." Lin explained.

"I don't like where this is going." Asami said nervously.

"If I came back with a small switch, then she would spank me and then send me out to get another one. When she was satisfied, she bent me over that stump and then switched me. She blistered my bottom, and didn't stop until she knew I was truly sorry. It was always the worst experience of my life."

Korra glared at the woman. "So what you're saying is that you're going to make us pick out our own switch and then beat us with it, right?"

"No. Since you two are always going at each other's throats, you're going to pick out each other's switches." She said looking down at the two.

"Are you serious?" Asami asked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding little girl?" Lin asked narrowing her eyes at her. Asami quickly shook her head. "You have ten minutes to go pick out a switch, and present it to me. But, whatever switch you bring back is the one the other will get. No going back." She said. "And If I have to come find you after ten minutes, the switching will be the least of your problems. Now go."

Korra and Asami nodded before walking off. Lin sat down on the stump and took in the scenery. Just being here brought back all the memories. Despite her no nonsense attitude, as a child she was rather rebellious. She had been brought here countless times as a child, each time for something different.

One of the worst thrashings she had gotten was from skipping school. She had spent all day goofing around in the city, never expecting to run into her mother at the park.

Then there was the time that she and Kya had snuck into an R rated movie. The manager had called her mother and then, with Katara's permission, both she and Kya had been soundly beaten. The worst part about it was that the movie really hadn't even been that good.

But the worst was probably when she and Tenzin had broken up. She had been furious, and had all but demolished the boy's room. As much as Toph felt for her daughter, she would not tolerate her tearing up someone's house. At least not anybody they knew. Toph did try and comfort her afterwards though.

As Lin kept reminiscing about the past, the ten minutes flew by. Both girls retuned, carrying their switches in their hands. "Bring them to me." She said holding her hand out. They dropped the switches in her hands, and Lin swung them both threw the air a few times. "These are both good. They'll sting alright. You both must have been careful to pick them out."

Korra and Asami glared at one another. Lin shook her head and sighed. Was she really this stupid when she was a teenager? She got up. "Who wants to go first?" She asked. There was silence. "Neither of you wants to volunteer? Fine this. Korra, you're first."

"What?! Why me?!"

"Because I said so. Now, hands on the stump, rear in the air." Korra reluctantly stepped forward and bent over the stump. Lin used her foot to spread her legs a bit further, and then lifted her skirt over her waist, and yanked her underwear down. Korra was wearing boy shorts.

She turned to Asami. "You stay there, and not a peep out of you."

"Yes ma'am." Asami said.

She turned back to Korra and lifted the switch. She swung down thwacking the girl's bottom. Korra balled her fist and her whole body cringed. "OW…" Lin looked down at the girls bottom and saw a crimson red line across her rear.

Usually Korra took a little longer to break, but she was sure with the switch it wouldn't be lone until she had the girl balling. She swung again and it landed with a THWACK.

Lin watched as Korra gritted her teeth and stomped her foot. "Don't you move young lady. Not until I'm finished." She said tapping the switch against her bottom.

"Yes ma'am." Korra said clearly annoyed.

Lin struck her again, but this time Korra managed to stay still. Lin kept swinging every couple of seconds, slowly but surely leaving a trail of red lines on her rear. Normally you'd only be able to give a few strokes with anything like the cane or the switch, but she'd had years of practice using both instruments. She was going to make use of every inch of these girl's bottoms.

Korra tried to endure the pain bring brought onto her backside. She'd always been stubborn when it came to being punished, it was just her nature. But this was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was way more than she bargained for. Still, she wasn't about to break down or cry. Not in front of Asami.

The switch came down again and she balled her fist up. "How much longer do I have to sit here?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Until I believe you sorry." Lin said swinging again.

"Uh!" Korra grunted and then looked over her shoulder. "I already said I was sorry!"

"Saying sorry and being sorry are two different things." She said before striking Korra once again. "Now face forward." Korra sighed before turning back around.

Asami chuckled. "Serves you right." She said under her breath.

Lin turned around. "I see that someone is eager for their turn." Asami quickly straightened up and shook her head. "Don't you worry, you'll have your time over the stump soon enough. Then we'll see how funny you think it is." She said before turning back to Korra.

She swung the switch repeatedly, and Korra winced and grunted with each strike. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Cut me a break already!" Korra said squirming.

"No." Lin said harshly. "Now be quiet." With that she kept swinging the switch relentlessly.

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

Korra pounded her fist against the stump and struggled to hold back her tears. She was failing, badly. After about ten minutes of stinging swats, she broke down and tears ran down her face.

THWACK! "Uh!" THWACK! "Mm!" THWACK! "Guh!"

Lin was honestly impressed with the girl. She was crying, but she had also expected her to be wailing out by now. She only let out painful grunts. "Get up." She ordered. Korra rose up and fiercely began rubbing her bottom. "Go stand over there, and not a word unless you want another trip over that stump. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." Korra said sniffling.

She walked over not looking Asami in the face. She was a prideful girl, and Lin knew she didn't want to show her crying face to anyone, let alone Asami. "Asami, get over here."

Asami gulped and then walked over towards her. It was only a few feet, but it felt like the longest walk of her life. She'd been punished by Lin before, plenty of times actually, but she knew this one was going to be different. If Korra had broken down in tears like that, then what was she going to end up like? "Bend over the stump."

"Yes ma'am."

Asami bent over and place her hands on the stump. Lin flipped her skirt up and noted she was wearing a thong. She sighed. "Don't girls have any modesty these days…" She yanked the undergarment down and then lifted the switch. Asami squeezed her eyes shut.

THWACK! "Ah!"

The long haired girl squealed and bounced up and down her toes. Lin tapped her bottom with the switch. "Stand still Asami." She said sternly. Asami was definitely the easiest to deal with of the two. She wasn't exactly spoiled, but it was clear her father had never spanked her. Asami always squealed and squirmed during her punishments.

THWACK! "Oh!"

TWHACK! "O-o-ouch!"

"Asami, if you keep jumping around like this, I'm going to have Korra hold you down."

"No! I'll be still ma'am! I promise!"

Lin continued to strike with the switch, and it didn't take long before Asami was crying. She wasn't balling like she usually was, but she had let a few sobs escape. She was also wise enough not to speak back to Lin, even when she wanted to beg her to stop.

The punishment was over much more quickly than with Korra, mostly because she didn't whine or argue. "Get up and stand over there." She said harshly. Asami stood and pulled her thong up before quickly making her way to Korra's side.

Lin dropped the switch on the ground and placed her hands on her hips. "Now that both of you have been properly punished, is there anything that you two would like to say to each other?" Korra and Asami both looked at each other, but then turned away.

"Nope."

"Not a thing."

Lin nodded. "Okay then, both of you over the stump."

"What?!"

"That's not fair!"

Lin silenced the two girls with a glare. "Both of you, panties down, and over the stump now!" She said sternly. Both girls groaned and made their way over to the stump. They pulled their underwear down to their knees and then leaned over the stump, presenting two nicely shaped targets for Lin. She pulled her can from her side.

"Korra, why did I make you pick each other's own switches?" She said tapping Korra's bottom with the cane.

The girl was clearly confused. "What?" Lin lifted the can and brought it down on both of their bottoms, causing two loud CRACKS to fill the air. "OW!"

"Ouch!"

"What is not an answer. Asami, why did I make you pick each other's switches?"

Asami looked nervous. "To teach us a lesson?"

Two more cracks filled the air, and both girls winced. "That's obvious. What I want to know is if you learned that lesson. Korra?"

"Yes!" Korra said nodding quickly.

She brought the cane down again. The girls squealed. "What was the lesson you learned? Asami?" She said tapping said girl's bottom. Asami bit her lip trying to think of what to say. She knew throwing out any random answer would get her caned again. "You're taking too long." Lin lifted the cane again.

"OW!"

"Uh!" Korra gritted her teeth and glared back at Lin. "Why do I keep getting hit just because she can't answer the damn question?!" Korra snapped. She realized her mistake the minute she saw the angered look on Lin's face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to AH!-"

Lin ignored the girl and lifted the cane, bringing down five rapid strokes down on her bottom. Korra squealed as the cane rained down on her rear. Lin then lifted the cane and took aim at the other girl. Asami grew wide eyed. "No wait, don't- OW!" She repeated the five strokes, causing her to scream at each blow.

Lin looked down at the two girls. They were both sniffling and trembling. "I'll ask you both again. Do you know why I had you pick out each other's switches?" Neither girl answered.

"I don't know." Korra admitted nervously.

"Me either." Asami said.

Lin gave them both another swat, and both girl began sobbing. "It's because I wanted to see if you two could put your petty rivalry aside and help each other. I told you that whatever you brought back was what I would use to cane you. I made it clear that there were no take backs." "You two could have brought tiny little twigs back, and avoid punishment completely. But because you had it out for one another, wanted to hurt each other, and because of your petty attitudes, you ended up picking the most stinging, painful ones you could find. And now your sporting red stripes for it." She said giving them each another swing of the cane.

"We're sorry!" Korra said through gritted teeth.

"Just please stop!" Asami begged.

Lin tapped both their bottoms with the cane. "From now on, I don't want to see you two fighting! In fact, I want you two to act like sisters! You'll sit next to each other in every class, and you'll even be punished together! Is that understood?"

Korra and Asami were silent for a moment. Was she being serious? They were going to be punished if the other got in trouble? That meant that even if one of them had did nothing, they could still be spanked. That wasn't fair!

"I asked if you understood!" Lin snapped before giving the both of them a stinging swat with the cane. Both girls winced and cried out.

"Yes! I understand! Just stop!" Korra pleaded.

"We'll stop fighting! We'll get along! We swear!" Asamu promised.

Lin put the cane back to her side. "Get up." Both girls stood up, pulled their panties up. Both had tears running down their face. "I want you two go get back to school and return to class. I am warning you two now, if I hear any more about your behavior, I'll cane you both before bed every night for the next month. Do you hear me?"

They both nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Now go." They ran towards school as fast as they could. Lin sighed and then began making her way back towards the school as well. That was one less problem she hoped she'd have to deal with.


End file.
